


Only Child

by xo_marauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, sirius runs away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 09:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_marauders/pseuds/xo_marauders
Summary: Regulus sat at the long, ancient dining table, silently eating his dinner while his parents discussed politics. It had been only three days since Sirius had run away and Regulus had found himself becoming quite frustrated. He stared across the table at the seat his older brother used to occupy and he wanted to scream or cry or both. He couldn’t understand how his parents seemed perfectly fine that their eldest son had run out. They acted as though they never had another child before Regulus.





	Only Child

**Author's Note:**

> Regulus' perspective of Sirius running away

Regulus sat at the long, ancient dining table, silently eating his dinner while his parents discussed politics. It had been only three days since Sirius had run away and Regulus had found himself becoming quite frustrated. He stared across the table at the seat his older brother used to occupy and he wanted to scream or cry or both. He couldn’t understand how his parents seemed perfectly fine that their eldest son had run out. They acted as though they never had another child before Regulus.

Regulus was angry. Angry at Sirius for constantly pushing the boundaries and arguing with their parents about blood purity. Why couldn’t he have just faked it all? Complied to their rules and acted how they wanted? It would’ve made things easier, surely. Sirius would not have been their fathers punching bag or their mothers main target for unforgivable spells if he would have just listened.

Regulus was also angry at his parents. At the way they treated Sirius, as if he was their property rather than their child. He was angry that they were so cruel towards him just because he was sorted into a different house and believed different things. Parents were supposed to love their unconditionally so why didn’t his brother ever have that?

But mostly Regulus was angry at himself. For not helping Sirius. For not standing up to his parents out of fear of what might happen. For not leaving with Sirius when his brother begged him to go…

“Regulus, eat your dinner before it turns cold.”

Walburga’s voice interrupted his thoughts, her piercing gray eyes staring at him sternly. Sirius had her eyes…

“Yes, mother.”

Regulus finished his meal silently. He didn’t argue. He didn’t make any sarcastic remarks. He just obeyed. Because no matter how much he wished he was like Sirius, he just wasn’t. He couldn’t be as brave as his brother was. Part of him hoped that maybe one day, he’d be able to be brave like his older brother and stand up for something, make a difference.

But for now, he played his role, being the only child of Walburga and Orion Black.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading   
comments and kudos are always appreciated  
follow me on tumblr @xomarauders


End file.
